Penyusup?
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: "Hn, tenanglah..aku baik-baik saja" / "Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkanku pulang?" / ""Hm..aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat―" / Sasuke yang baru pulang mendapatkan kejutan besar dari Sakura istrinya. Kejutan apa itu? / Semi-canon, maybe, oneshoot!


_**Penyusup? - oneshoot**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Uchiha**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance and Familly**_

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), AU, ooc, semi canon.**_

.

.

Emerald nya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tangan putihnya mengelus lembut surai raven putri kesayangannya, surai raven yang diturunkan sang suami kepada ananya. Surai yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok tampan, tegas dan berwibawa yang sudah 3 bulan ini tidak ada kabar kapan kepulangannya.

Setelah memastikan Sarada telah tidur lelap, Sakura beranjak dari ranjang putrinya. Ia mengecup kening putrinya yang sedang tertidur itu cukup lama. Berharap putri kesayangannya ini tidur lebih lelap lagi, yaa itu memang kebiasaan yang sudah dari dulu Sakura lakukan, bahkan waktu Sarada masih bayi.

Ia akan mengecup kening Sarada saat putrinya itu tidur. Sarada pun mengaku tidurnya sangat lelap kalau sang Mama memberikan ciuman di keningnya ketika tidur. Dan secara rutin Sakura harus melakukan itu. Pernah sekali, waktu itu Sakura harus bekerja lembur di rumah sakit sampai membuatnya pulang besok paginya. Ketika sudah sampai dirumah, ia malah dikagetkan oleh Sarada yang langsung menghambur memeluknya. Tentu Sakura kaget. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan putrinya ini? Dan Sarada pun menceritakan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Sejak saat itu, Sarada berfikir ia akan bermimpi buruk kalau Sakura tidak mencium keningnya yang sedikit―err lebar ―diturunkan sang ibu― maka ia akan bermimpi buruk. Sebaliknya, jika Sakura mencium kening Sarada diwaktu ia terlelap, maka besok paginya Sarada akan bangun setelah tidur nyenyak nya yang sangat lelap.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar Sarada dengan pelan, berharap tidak mengganggu tidur putri kesayangannya. Nyonya Uchiha itu menghela nafas, langkah kaki membawanya menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan matanya pun semakin berat.

Membuka pintu kamar, lampu yang sengaja tidak dihidupkan tidak berpengaruh bagi Sakura, ia berjalan tetap dalam keadaan gelap menuju ranjangnya. Sakura pun langsung merebahkan diri diatas ranjang yang empuk itu. Emeraldnya menoleh kesamping kanannya, dimana biasanya seseorang yang ia rindukan tidur disampingnya meskipun tidak sering tapi Sakura merindukannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Suami yang sangat ia cintai.

Ngantuk semakin menyerang, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan manik emerald jernihnya di kedua kelopak mata tersebut.

Guling kiri, guling kanan, balik kiri, balik kanan, kiri dan kanan.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bangun, duduk diatas kasur dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Belum sampai Sakura menuju alam mimpi, entah kenapa ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Yaa, seseorang. Tapi anehnya, kalau ada kehadiran seseorang disini, kenapa Sakura tidak merasakan chakra orang tersebut?

Sakura mengusap bagian tengkuknya, tiba-tiba saja bulu roma Sakura berdiri. Siapa yang sedang memperhatikannya saat malam-malam seperti ini?

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, wanita bersurai merah muda ini tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan adanya kehadiran seseorang di kamar ini, secara semua pintu yang berhubungan dengan rumahnya sudah Sakura kunci dengan rapat. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, kalau ada penyusup yang bisa masuk? Kalau pun ada Sakura tidak akan segan-segan memeremukkan tubuh penyusup itu kalau sampai ia masuk. Tapi kalau bukan penyusup lalu apa? Mungkin kah...hantu? Hah! Yang benar saja! Sakura tidak akan takut dengan hal semacam itu. Huh mana ada hantu di desa Konoha yang tenang, tentram dan damai ini eh? T-tapi bisa juga..siapa tahu hantu tersebut adalah roh dari keluarga sang suami yang ingin mengenal sosok Sakura lebih jauh? Bisa saja kan?

Sesosok hitam tiba-tiba saja berdiri disudut kamar yang gelap, membuat Sakura langsung bangun dari ranjang. Matanya memicing melihat sosok hitam yang berdiri membelakanginya. Siapa? Apakah itu memang benar-benar seorang penyusup yang ingin membunuh Sakura? Oh tidak akan Sakura biarkan! Sesuai janjinya tadi, ia akan meremukkan tubuh si penyusup kalau dia berani macam-macam dengan Sakura, kunoichi terkuat setelah Tsunade ini.

Tangan Sakura mengepal, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri sang penyusup. Dan setelah dekat, Sakura langsung menyerang si penyusup dengan tinjunya.

" _SHANNAROOO_! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku hahh? Penyusup sialannn!"

 _ **BUAAAHHKKKKKK**_..

Dan penyusup itu pun terpental jauh akibat pukulan maut Sakura yang menyakitkan. Tubuh sang penyusup itu menabrak tembok sehingga tembok tersebut sedikit retak.

"Aaakhh..." Suara rintihan sang penyusup membuat ―eh tunggu! Sepertinya Sakura mengenal suara ini?

Dengan cepat, Sakura menghidupkankan lampu kamarnya. Emeraldnya membulat horror saat menemukan seorang pria raven tergeletak tak berdaya dengan hidung berdarah dan pipinya yang membengkak biru.

"Grrr...shhh...apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura! Ini aku!" Teriak penyusup tersebut kesal.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, dengan segera ia langsung menghampiri pria yang mendapatkan bogeman mentah darinya. Sakura merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Aaa.. S-sasuke-kun maafkan aku...aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu..kukira kau penyusup yang ingin menghancurkan rumah dan membunuhku..aa-aa Sasuke-kun maafkan aku..u-uhh.." racau Sakura saat melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit robek. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura mengalirkan kekuatan medisnya pada bagian wajah Sasuke. Masih tetap meracau tidak jelas.  
Penyusup yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus samar sambil meringis ketika merasakan ngilu dan sakit pada bagian hidung, pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Sasuke berjanji, ia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam atau membuat istri tercintanya marah esok nanti kalau ia tidak ingin merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan Sakura ini. Sungguh menyakitkan, bahkan ini terasa sebanding dengan serangan seekor banteng yang sedang mengamuk. Entahlah, mungkin lebih dari itu? Sasuke tidak bisa mengukurnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa kan? Sekarang sudah lebih baikan kan? Masih ada yang sakit? Mana yang masih sakit? Maafkan aku, ya?" Rentetan pertanyaan Sakura keluarkan setelah ia mengobati luka Sasuke. Tangan kurusnya mencari-cari cidera yang ada di wajah Sasuke, memastikan wajah Sasuke masihlah tampan seperti sebelumnya karena pukulan maut Sakura mungkin bisa saja menghancurkan wajah tampan Sasuke. Kepanikan sangat kentara diwajah wanita Uchiha ini.

Melihat itu Sasuke mendengus, tangannya terangkat menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang ada diwajah tampannya. Onyx nya memandang sang istri datar, namun penuh kelembutan. Ia menyukai sentuhan dan kepanikan sang istri padanya ini. Ah lihatlah betapa menggemaskan wajah itu, mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Sangat menggemaskan sampai Sasuke ingin menerkam istirnya saat ini juga. Namun niat tersebut ia urungkan karena saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Hn, tenanglah..aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasakan sedikit ngilu dibagian pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat wajahmu akibat pukulanku, Sasuke-kun. Syukurlah tadi aku memukulmu tidak dengan menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Ah, maafkan aku..aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya..lagipula salahmu sendiri kenapa kau masuk kerumah diam-diam seperti penyusup. Kukira kau―hmppphh"

Kesal dengan istirnya yang banyak bicara dan terlalu cerewet, Sasuke memutuskan mencium bibir wanita merah muda ini sedikit kasar. Memeluk istirnya erat, seolah Sakura adalah barang berharga yang tidak ingin jauh darinya saat ini. Terlalu erat malah sampai membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen, belum lagi ciuman yang sarat akan kekesalan, kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu saat bibir itu melumat bibir Sakura.

Merasa oksigen sudah mencapai batas, Sakura menggigit bibir Sasuke dengan keras, membuat pria itu terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir sepasang suami-istri Uchiha ini.

"Hahh..hahh.. S-sasuke-kun kau membuatku hampir mati..hah hahhh" gumam Sakura disela-sela mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke hanya diam memandang istrinya yang sedang mengatur nafas, meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya juga kehabisan oksigen saat ciuman tadi.

Selesai dengan acara mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke langsung menerjang Sakura dengan pelukannya. Membuat nyonya Uchiha tersebut terkaget dibuatnya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura, menghirup aroma manis chery yang sangat disukainya. Kadang ia mengecup lembut bagian tersebut.

"Ngh..aku merindukanmu, Sakura. Sangat" ucap Sasuke, tangan besarnya mengelus pipi sang istri dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura merona menerima sikap manis Sasuke. "A-aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun"

"Sarada?"

"Dia sudah tidur" Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ternyata putri kesayangannya sudah tidur, tentu saja mengingat hari ini sudah sangat malam dan merupakan waktunya istirahat bagi orang-orang. Sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibir pria ini. Seringai yang hanya dia, tuhan dan author saja yang tahu. #digampar readers#

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau pulang?" Tanya Sakura memanikan rambut raven suaminya yang sudah mulai memanjang dari biasanya.

Sasuke mengenyit, mengendus aroma tubuh istrinya dibagian leher sehingga membuat Sakura menyerang menahan geli akibat tindakan Sasuke.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak menginginkanku pulang?" Tanya nya sakartis.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan begitu! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku hanya heran, bukankah misimu kali ini 6 bulan? Sekarang bahkan baru 3 bulan, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura, jeritan penasaran terlihat jelas di dahi lebarnya yang tertutupi poni rambutnya.

"Hm..aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat―" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya, namun pria itu hanya diam menatap Sakura lembut.

Bulu roma Sakura kembali meremang saat melihat sebuah seringai khas dari Sasuke, sekarang Sakura merasakan sesuatu buruk tapi menyenangkan akan terjadi.

"―aku merindukanmu dan biarkan malam ini aku menerkammu sepuasanya"

"Kyaaaaa―hmppp"

Dan bayangkan saja fantasi liar yang ada dalam kepala anda saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN..**

 **..dengan gaje nya :v**


End file.
